1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and system which expresses music titles and themes as class vectors and assigns a theme to each music title based on similarity, thereby classifying music by theme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as new music is being added every day, users are increasingly enjoying their music anytime and anywhere with media devices or online music providers. However, with such increase in music, there is a need for an easy way to retrieve one's desired music by classifying and managing the available music according to a certain criterion, such as through themes, e.g., rock, classical, jazz.
Conventionally, music is stored and managed based on each singer and genre such that users may retrieve their desired music by searching using the particular singer or particular music genre. However, to classify music by other classification, in addition to the singer and the genre, an administrator of the music provider has to physically individually review music, one by one, to classify each in to genres.
However, in such a conventional technique, much time is required in searching the differing music and an administrator has to manually classify each. Further, as the number of classification categories are limited, various types of music cannot be classified for each genre.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present application have found that there is a need for automatically classifying, storing, and managing a large amount of music, e.g., a large number of music files, for each theme, to satisfy desires of users and efficiently manage the available music.